


Стреляйте, детектив

by Matsudaime



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen, Leon understands something important, retelling of canon with my own headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsudaime/pseuds/Matsudaime
Summary: Ди просит Леона стрелять, если это убедит того в том, что он человек.





	Стреляйте, детектив

Леон прибежал на помощь к Ди, потому что его кролик с крыльями, рогами и утиными лапами сказал ему, что Ди в опасности. Кролик. И Леон, совершенно нормальный, трезвый и находящийся в здравом уме человек, ринулся к этому проклятому китайцу, который магнитом притягивал к себе несчастья и прочую чертовщину.  
Прибежал, чтобы схватиться руками за прутья решетки и смотреть в камеру, где с самым что ни на есть невинным видом сидел Ди и спрашивал, по какому поводу паника.  
Ни по какому, дьявол тебя дери! Просто услышал, что твой звереныш зовет на помощь, и сорвался с места, как ненормальный, будто других дел не было!  
Леон мог на него наорать, мог как следует тряхануть за ворот, чтоб не смел так улыбаться, когда он переживал, но вместо этого просто стоял и смотрел. Он не понимал, кто вообще этот Ди и какого хрена он такой странный. Как будто и не человек!  
Не человек. Леон вцепился в эту мысль, открыв решетку и зайдя в камеру. Он вспоминал все странное, что творил Ди, и у него было только два объяснения этому — либо он съехал с катушек, либо Ди действительно не человек.  
Но кто тогда, черт возьми? Леона это пугало. Он был смелым, пока сталкивался с тем, что он знал. Преступники были людьми, и руководили ими понятные, в общем-то, мотивы. Ди был непонятным, пугающим, нечеловеческим.  
Леон вытащил из кобуры пистолет, сжал его рукоять. Он не собирался им пользоваться, но пистолет успокаивал, возвращал в реальность, пусть и не до конца. Оружие было привычным, обычным, надежным.  
— Что с вами? — поинтересовался Ди. — Вы как будто только что поняли слова летучей мыши.  
Он не знал, что с ним происходит, все эти странности доводили его до ручки. Жизнь перестала быть нормальной с тех пор, как в ней появился этот… он не знал, как его назвать. Этот Ди.  
— Кто ты такой? — спросил Леон, как будто рассчитывая услышать правду. — Кто вы такие? Твой дед, Александр и Норма. Кто вы такие?!  
Ди молчал и смотрел на него. Уже не улыбаясь, и взгляд его стал серьезным, острым, режущим. Неизвестность заставляла Леона чуть ли не рвать и метать от ярости. Странный, странный, странный! Зачем он с ним вообще связался?  
Связался, чтоб раскрыть странные смерти клиентов его магазина. Это его обязанность, которую он принял на себя. Но, таскаясь к Ди чуть ли не каждый день, он успел… привязаться к нему? Да, черт возьми, он и сюда прибежал, чтобы спасти его!  
Нельзя привязываться к подозреваемым, это мешает. А тем более нельзя считать их своими друзьями!  
Леон был зол на себя. Он не знал, что ему делать, не знал, кто такой Ди. Вампир? Их не бывает, но не бывает и драконов! А дракон был, Леон сам его видел.  
Вампир. Опасный и ненормальный.  
— Чтобы убить вампира, нужен осиновый кол или серебряная пуля? Так?  
Ди приложил руку к груди.  
— Если вы попадете свинцовой пулей сюда и я благополучно умру, только тогда вы сможете признать, что я обычный человек?  
Обычный. Обычный, будь он трижды проклят! Врет и изворачивается, как и всегда!  
Но не улыбается хотя бы.  
— Тогда прошу, стреляйте, — он убрал ладонь немного ниже.  
Леон направил на него пистолет, снимая его с предохранителя, напряженный и совсем не знающий, что делать. Он никогда не колебался перед выстрелом, он был уверен, что защищает город и его жителей от опасности, от преступности.  
Ди на него смотрел. Не отклонялся, даже не менялся в лице. Просто смотрел этим своим невыносимым взглядом, и Леон все никак не мог выстрелить. Как все было просто в пылу перестрелки! Просто и понятно. А сейчас происходила какая-то чертовщина и выводила его из себя.  
Главная чертовщина заключалась в том, что он успел узнать Ди. Он провел с ним много времени. Он спасал его от доисторического тигра, пусть и во сне, он был первым, кого увидел, когда пришел в себя после того ранения, которое его чуть не убило. Ди навещал его. Даже подарил ему Гертруду, которая пусть и ненадолго, но преобразила его квартиру.  
А сейчас он направлял на него пистолет, потому что считал его подозреваемым. Преступником. И вся эта ситуация — и то, что Леон вообще собрался стрелять, и то, что Ди просто смотрит на дуло пистолета, не пытаясь сделать ничего — вся она была до того неправильной, ненормальной, что Леон снова чувствовал себя новичком в своем участке, юнцом, впервые застрелившим бандита и в ужасе отбросившим пистолет. Хотелось швырнуть это треклятое оружие куда подальше и уйти, уйти подальше. Но вместо этого он стоял, не шевелясь. Смотрел на своего друга и своего врага.  
Но ведь Ди никогда лично ему ничего плохого не делал. Разве что расцарапал грудь однажды, когда он пытался конфисковать драконье яйцо. Ничего плохого.  
Но его магазин связан со смертями, и это тоже нельзя сбрасывать со счетов!  
Кролик вдруг подлетел ближе, пища, трепеща крылышками и вися в воздухе прямо напротив пистолета. Леон вздрогнул и отмер, пришел в себя.  
Он убрал пистолет и резко развернулся, прочь от Ди. Он не сможет его убить, никогда на свете. Не того, кого он успел хорошо узнать.  
— Бред какой-то, вампиров не бывает! — воскликнул он, убеждая в этом себя.  
Разумеется, не бывает. Во что он вообще почти поверил? В какие-то сказочки для детей. Он, профессиональный детектив!  
Чертовщина, настоящая чертовщина.  
Леон убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру.


End file.
